


Don't Cause any Misunderstandings!

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: Trey spends too much time with Riddle to the point where he cancels your dates.You get fed up with it and confront him about this.
Relationships: Trey Clover & Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Don't Cause any Misunderstandings!

You’re standing at the entrance of the movie theater when your phone vibrates. Letting out a sigh, you take out your phone and read the message from Trey, _“I am so sorry, Riddle asked me to help him with preparations for the next party and we are still nowhere near finished. I’m afraid I will have to postpone our date! I promise I’ll make it up to you tenfold next time.”_

This isn’t the first time he ditched you in favor of helping Riddle out with whatever he needed help with. In fact, he has always been all over Riddle, he was always there for Riddle, even if it meant not spending time with you. At first you didn’t mind, knowing they were friends and just recently started to hang out with each other again. However, it got worse the last few weeks, to the point it makes you feel like Trey is dating him and not you. Being let down yet again, you just went straight home.

Opening the door to Ramshackle dorm you called out for Grim, only to be greeted with silence. Great! The only time you actually need him by your side, he is out doing whatever shenanigans he comes up with. You let yourself fall into the bed. As you were laying in bed your mind started to accelerate with negative thoughts. _“What if Trey likes Riddle more?”_ , _“Maybe he just played with you...No, that can’t be, he’s not a player....right?”_ , such thoughts came to your mind and you felt hot tears quietly run down your cheeks. Maybe it was better if you broke up with him, since you barely see each other anyway and you...you might be happier too, at least that is what you tell yourself. Some minutes pass of you rolling around in bed like a hermit, trying to figure out what to do. Finally being set on breaking up with him, you dry your tears and head for Heartslabyul. Arriving there, you find him in sitting on a sofa with Riddle, seemingly showing the redhead something on a sheet of paper. Riddle’s expression shows genuine interest in what he says, all the while Trey is looking at him and wearing his warm smile, which you’ve grown to love and cherish. It makes your heart ache, witnessing both of them being so close with each other, apparently completely unbothered by the fact Riddle crushed your date plans once more. Seeing them like this made you feel jealous, they shouldn’t be sitting so close together, there is a lot of space on this sofa. You’re wondering why they feel the need to be so cozy with one another, before snapping back to reality. 

Catching your thoughts, taking a deep breath, you give yourself a final push and walk towards them. _“Trey, we need to talk. Now.”_ , you demanded, not even bothering to be polite or hide your annoyed expression. Both look shocked but Trey complies and excuses himself. He suggests you two talk in his room. Both of you stay silent until his bedroom door closes. He slowly gets closer to you but stops when you step back. Several minutes pass with you opening and closing your mouth like a fish gasping for air before he decides to speak, not being able to hold in his worry anymore. _“What is wrong? Are you okay? Did someone harm you?”_ , that’s when you broke down crying...here you thought you already cried all your tears out back at Ramshackle dorm, guess you were wrong. 

Trey’s protective instinct immediately kicks in, so he wraps his arms around you just for you to shove him away. Now he is at a loss of what to do, he isn’t used to being pushed away much less by you. You’ve never acted this way before. But he understands that you do not wish to be touched by him. He comes to the conclusion that he did something terrible to you and might even know what you are so frustrated about. He tells you to sit down on his bed and hands you a handkerchief. Waiting for you tocalm down enough, so that you can talk to him properly.

After some minutes pass by, you tell him you want to break up. Him drawing a sharp breath, you conclude that you definitely hurt him with that statement. Urging you to explain why, his calm demeanor is now overtaken by a look of fear...fear of losing you, his precious significant other. You explain to him that you have had enough of him cancelling dates or leaving early just for Riddle, it’s always Riddle here and Riddle that, you don’t even understand why he is that great to make him dance to Riddle’s tune. If Riddle is truly more important so important that he can’t spend much time with you, then you see no future with him. 

You hear him sigh after a long break of silence, which makes you want to snap at him but before you can do that he tells you that you misunderstood. You are clearly being confused by his statement, after all, how could there be any misunderstanding, what you said is based on facts and evidence. He grabs your chin to make you look at him. 

_“You are right about me spending way more time with Riddle than with you and I’m truly sorry about that but it isn’t because he is more important to me or anything preposterous you come up with, I....uhm...actually have been planning something special for us and Riddle came up with the idea to make our 100 day anniversary big. He kinda became too into it and has been coming up with a lot of unnecessary stuff for me to look at on top of my usual duties as the vice dorm leader. So I cancelled some of our dates to plan our anniversary. But I should have considered your feelings more, cancelling plans or leaving early when we are already spending so little time together is not fair and I shouldn’t have presumed everything would be okay between us. From now on I will make sure we will spend more time together and make Riddle understand that I don’t always have time for him and his antics. I PROMISE you that I will be a better boyfriend, so please....don’t break up with me. I love you, you mean the world to me and I assure you that there is no one but you for me, no one makes me as happy as you do and I am confident if you give me another chance I can be that person for you too.”_

When you accept his apology and tell him you give him another chance, he is so overjoyed that he holds you in a tight embrace and gives you a passionate kiss before kissing your face all over in a playful way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece I did as a request on tumblr but wanted to upload it here as well since I put too much of effort into this for no one to see it.  
> It didn't came out exactly the way I wanted to but I spent two days with this piece, writing stuff down just to delete it a few minutes after.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you liked this piece!!


End file.
